Dangan Ronpa: Arcadia Academy ( A New Sorrow )
by soryae
Summary: Arcadia Academy— A famous High School that only accepts the best of the best, otherwise known as people who have "Super High School Level" talents. If you graduate from that school, you'll be successful in life... That's basic knowledge. A group of 16 students get chosen to attend there. However, what lies in store for them...? (Based on DR.)
1. Prologue: Introduction to the Academy

_**Asdfghjk. What. Am. I. Doing. Oh well. 8'D I guess I'll try doing what I've been wanting to do…? Which is making a new generation of DR students. /Hooray. It's not SYOC, but I might do a special something near the end…?**_

* * *

Arcadia Academy; an academy that only accepts the best of the best…. Also known as Arukadia Gakuen for the Japanese people. It's located in the huge town of Aradian, Japan. That's what's known of the school anyways. However, no one has actually ever seen this so called "Aradian Town" at all. They say only students of Arcadia Academy get to know where it is at the moment; well… they need to get there of course. It's supposedly filled with people who are helping the school run and graduates of Arcadia Academy. Your parents may move there too. That's the town we're talking about, I'm all for the school. It's four times the size of your average High School, or so the rumors say. But that's not all. This private school is so prodigious that if you get accepted into it, you will surely get whatever career you want without worrying one bit! What a wonderful place, right? Then again… They only invite people in, so you can't really apply or anything. My luck ends there… or so I thought right there in time. It had been my long life goal to attend there as an official student. I'm not really good at anything I think… My friends say I'm too modest, which is extremely wrong. I'm dull and useless, that's all. I won't survive in that school even if I get an invitation! With all the pressure of getting in… Oh, not to mention. You have to excel in all subjects of study and be the top of your category! All there more to cry over this matter. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's…. **that**.

_At that moment, I didn't think what I would ever get into…_

_**1 Month Later…**_

I've long stopped sulking over not being able to get into the school. In a few months, I was going to go to High School. There was a decent one around the corner called Aidalio High School, I guess I could go there. It's a bit weird, but they named it 'Aidalio' for the English word 'ideal'. Isn't that a bit too cheesy? Besides that one, there weren't any other my mom would let me choose. I left my 'High School Decision' sheet blank even after graduating Junior High. In my heart, I couldn't decide. With a deep sigh, I rolled over on the couch, resulting in me falling down. "Ouch!" Sometimes, I can't believe the stupid things I do.

I got up, rubbing my head. There was nothing to do at all. Mom and Dad left the house early today for work. My baby brother was upstairs, sleeping soundly. Sometimes it feels like I'm the only person in the world. Suddenly, I began to feel the warmth of the day. Eventually, it got to me. _It's hot… Now that I think about it, what degree is it today?_ I made an excuse to get on my computer. Once I get on, there's no way you can drag me off. I'm rather proud of that. So I walked a few steps to my computer, which is actually 'our' computer since it's in the middle of the living room where we all can reach it. I checked the weather quickly. "103° huh… I want autumn to come soon…" Suddenly, I remembered the link my classmate told me. I typed it in, curious… **( JP/Enrollment) **Ah, it exists. The website for Arcadia Academy's chosen newcomers. I rested my chin on my cupped hand as I scrolled down the list of students enrolling this coming year. Over forty students..? Wow, I feel ashamed of myself now. Forty students was a lot, and I couldn't even make it in. I groaned, dropping my head onto the desk. "Ughh…" _What am I even thinking? I'm nowhere near that level. _Raising my head up slowly, I continued down the list, seeing I missed one. Not that it mattered I guess….

**Name: Nairie Lioranne ‹ SHSL … › *  
Age: 15**

"N-no way…!" I accidentally banged my hands on the keyboard, injuring myself. "Oww…." But still… what was I doing on the page of the new students? I… I haven't gotten an invitation of any sort whatsoever! It made no sense. _The next thing that happened was… unexpected. I spoke too soon._

The doorbell rang. I stumbled to the door, still utterly shocked. Once I opened it, the mailman smiled at me. "Good' Afternoon Nai, I have a special letter for you. I was told it must be sent by hand. Weird, right? Well, it was supposed to get here a week ago, sorry. Hope you don't mind though Nai." He waved goodbye to me after handing it. My mouth hung open for a bit. W-what…. I was nervous to look at the letter's recipient. "Arcadia Academy Enrollment Letter" it read. Well, I didn't even need to see the recipient now I suppose. Rushing inside, I peeled the envelope off right away. Inside was a letter for me, written by the headmaster him/her-self.

"_Dear Nairie Lioranne, _

_We welcome you to Arcadia Academy. As we do realize this was not your school of choice, we sincerely wish for you to be able to attend here. You have something we call a Super High School Level Talent, and we would like to accept you, if you desire to be part of our student body that is. Please see the location and time on the back of this letter for the interview date. We'll answer all your worries and questions without a doubt. We will be waiting for you at the academy."_

_Yours Truly,_

_The Headmaster._

I panicked after seeing my name on the letter. This wasn't a mistake? It didn't belong to some other person? Not only that… They spelled my real name out! Even my past schools thought my last name was 'Liorenne'. I preferred it that way. Gulping, I realized the power Arcadia Academy had…. They also found out I didn't place their name on my High School Decision sheet. I kept my dream-school a secret from teachers since I'm 1000% sure they'd laugh at me for it. And now…. I'm actually going to be accepted…. I was filled with happiness as I clutched the letter tightly. In 1 month and a half… I'm going to be an official student of Arcadia Academy...!

* * *

_***SHSL ….?**_

_**Ah, this seriously needed me to explain it. She has a title. She forgot to look at it though orz. So she paid no attention to it, which is why a censored it out.**_

_**Anyways, I don't know if I'll be doing slow updates or fast ones, but it depends. I hope you guys like it…? I'm sorry if she seems too generic lol.**_


	2. Prologue End: The Pieces are in Place

_**From here on out, I shall be writing "Section …" for the chapters. As you are familiar with Dangan Ronpa's Ch.s and all, it'll be the same. I'll be replacing "Ch" with "Section" since FF has chapters already. I'm not sure if anyone will understand this asdfg. Sorry. Oh, to answer some questions… This is mainly a non-SYOC story; however I actually have two spots open. Preferably one male and one female. You just need to write their name, title, and all of them are basically 15 anyways… so that's default I suppose. Personality and Background are actually optional, so feel free to send some in. 8'D I actually planned most of them, so I'll tell you if your character's title isn't acceptable (already taken). **_

* * *

After that… Arcadia Academy was all I could think about. Imagine… getting into your dream-school without even having a special talent or an ability at all. Wouldn't you call it… say, good luck? I shook my head to myself_. No no, I have no such thing as good luck._ I've been born into this world with something I call 'a 2nd lottery'. I'm usually just a replacement for someone… It's not really a talent though, a mere coincidence… I'm your ordinary, dull, 15-year old I guess… I'm not good for anything much, except for an impromptu person you need on a quick notice.

Still, I kept my attitude positive, I can't get depressed right after finding out what school I got picked into, can I? Arcadia Academy… a school made for geniuses and stars everywhere... It's the ideal school for any average student! Plus, I have my support crew... My parents were absolutely the best, they supported me more than anyone ever has. My friends… I haven't contacted them yet, but I'm sure they'd wish me good luck too. That's why… I should believe in myself! If everyone is, then I should to. It was nearing in… the fateful day of my new high school life. I was determined to give up everything I had before to get this chance.

'_I was determined to give up everything I had before to get this chance'…._

_Oh how wrong I was… I was a fool._

**?**

… I open my eyes by a bit, seeing nothing in front of me. I don't recall how I got here. I don't know where this place is. How long have passed since I've been sleeping? Why was I sleeping in the first place...? I woke up in a confined area… It wasn't a place I recognized at all. Darkness surrounded me as I squinted to keep my eyes opened, it's not like I could see anything anyways though. My body felt heated... like it was on fire. Other than that, I felt sleepy… My head felt like it was about to split open. "Argh…" I got off the ground and onto my own two feet, looking around with a blurry vision. The first thing I saw was a white light, growing dim, far into the distance. I could make out a few letters before losing consciousness again. They seemed to be dancing in midair… scrambled.

**H, T, S, **

**S,**

**O, Y,**

**U, T, A.**

I couldn't stay awake any longer and I succumbed to my sleepiness. Before I knew it, I wouldn't' wake up… No... I couldn't wake up. My thoughts were a mess. I forgot what I was even doing. All I could sense was my light-weighted body, frozen stiff in place.

_After that, something happened. Something awful and gruesome. I was never a great author, but if I'd have to name a book based on this… I would call it…_

"**The Grotesque Events of Despair."**

_Why…? It's your job to find out. Because at this moment, I can't do anything. I can't feel anything… I can't move my own body. The occurrences that you are about to witness from my memories are probably the most horrific you'll ever see. And from that, I shall now take my leave. I truly hope you'll enjoy this… it's what you wished for after all. Isn't that right?_

* * *

_**As you can tell, the centered lines in italic are her future self's thoughts on this. I didn't actually plan for this to be confusing, but it's really up to how to interpret it. By the way, I changed a few lines and words in the first ch. since FF deleted it automatically;; So, that's all for my update's afterword now. **_


End file.
